1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus for reading compressed data from a memory via a data bus and an image processing method performed in the image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of decompressing only a part of compressed data corresponding to a user input from compressed data stored in a memory and displaying the decompressed data, and an image processing method performed in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are semiconductor devices that transform light into an electrical signal, and are classified into charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensors. The CCD image sensors operate in a complicated manner, consume significant amount of power, and are manufactured according to a complicated process. Recently, demands for CMOS image sensors have been rapidly increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCSs), and game players. Generally, CMOS image sensors include a pixel array, an analog-to-digital converter, a line memory, and a sense amplifier.
The pixel array includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form, and each of the pixels includes a photo detection element. The analog-to-digital converter converts an analog signal output from the pixel array into a digital signal. The digital signal is temporarily stored in the line memory. The sense amplifier senses and amplifies the digital signal output from the line memory via a bus line.
An operational speed of the CMOS image sensor is directly related with a read-out speed of a digital signal. The read-out speed of the digital signal may depend on a period of time during which a digital signal stored in a line memory is sensed and amplified by a sense amplifier via a bus line and output to the outside. As the period of time decreases, the operational speed of the CMOS image sensor may increase. In mobile devices, image processing that uses a CMOS image sensor becomes important. Accordingly, mobile devices require a method for increasing the operational speed of a CMOS image sensor.